Une nouvelle dans le labyrinthe
by Gegette
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive une semaine après Thomas et Teresa, mais seulement elle est différente, elle est plus violente, plus méfiante comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passé...
1. Prologue

Il fait noir, très noir. Je sais que je suis enfermé et je ne me sent pas bien et je crois que je vais vomir. Je sais que la pièce, non c'est trop petit pour être une pièce, on dirait plus une... boite, donc la boite dans laquelle je suis monte. Ma vue commence enfin a s'habituer et je peu distinguer plusieurs caisse avec écrit dessus, WICKED, tien ce mot il m'est familier. Au bout d'un moment je sentit que le trajet était fini, j'ai peur, peur de ce qui m'attend. Je ne me rappel plus de rien, même plus de mon nom, rien. J'entend des bruits de l'autre côté de la boite, de ce qu'il semble être des portes. Je suis rester toute seule environ vingt minute, avant que les portes ne s'ouvre. Une lumière aveuglante fus la première chose que je vis, puis des garçons, tout un groupe, j'avait peur. D'un coup un garçon, plutôt grand, noir, environ dix-sept ans et un air pas très sympathique s'approche de moi et me sort de la boite, une fois dehors, je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et je me sauve en courant. Je me souvient maintenant je m'appel Florine. 


	2. Chapter 1

Je fini par me retrouvé nez a nez avec un grand mur, comme je ne peut pas allez plus loin je décide de m'arrêter, je regarde l'endroit où je suis, c'est une foret et je crois me rappeler que l'endroit est un grand terrain avec des bâtiments, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru voir avant de m'enfuir en courant. Je reporte mon attention sur moi, j'ai un pantalon trois-quarts brun, un t-shirt, sale, blanc et des baskets brunes, j'ai des cheveux blond tirant sur le châtain attacher en une tresse qui commence sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je finis pas m'assoir contre le mur, je commençais à somnoler quand j'entendit quelqu'un applaudir et rire. Je bondit sur mes pied et me mis en position de combat quand je vis un garçon, grand, mince et a des cheveux brun, s'approcher.

Garçon: Bonjour.

Moi: Qui es-tu?

Garçon: Je m'appel Gally et toi?

Moi: En quoi sa te regarde?

Gally: Je te ai dit Je me appel commentaire à ton tour.

Moi: Non merci je crois que sa ira.

Soupira Gally.

Gally: Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver alors dit moi vite nom pour que je ne fasse pas quelque chose que je retraiterait.

Je le regarda méchamment mais je me détendis un peu. Ont passa un moment à se fixer et quand je fit mine de répondre le garçon que j'ai frapper arrivé et s'arrêter devant moi. Il se tournât vers Gally.

Garçon: Gally, Vas-moi Chercher Newt.

Gally: Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Hein Alby?

Alby: Vous et vous tout de suite.

Le dénommé Alby doit être le chef, puisque Gally, qui m'a l'air d'avoir un sale caractère, est partit chercher l'autre type.

Moi: Alors, tu es le chef, si je comprend bien.

Alby: C'est tout ce que tu me dit?

Moi: Je doit dire autre chose?

J'était étonner et je crois qu'il l'a vu puisqu'il m'as regarder avec un sourire, comme si ca l'amusait.

Alby: Et bien tu m'as donner un coup de poing, donc je pensait que tu allait t'excuser.

Je me rendis compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai et je préféra m'excuser pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

Moi: Oui, pardon.

Alby: C'est pas grave disons que cela m'arrive de temps en temps.

Son regard se durcit.

Alby: Mais il va falloir que l'ont cause toi et moi.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit l'autre garçon, que Gally devait chercher, pour arrivé. Il est grand, plutôt musclé et a des cheveux blond, je remarque aussi qu'il claudique.

Alby: Newt te voila, c''est pas trop tôt.

Newt: C'est bon, je me suis dépêcher.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa.

Newt: Alors c'est toi la nouvelle.

Je sait que c'est une affirmation, pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre.

Moi: Oui c'est moi, pourquoi tu veut un orthographe?

Newt: Non je veut bien savoir ton nom, parce que Gally n'as pas pus me le dire.

Alby: Laisse tombé si elle a résister à l'interrogatoire de Gally, elle ne te dira pas son nom.

Moi: Je m'appel Florine.

Merde, quelle conne, pourquoi je lui ai dit?

Newt: Florine, c'est un beau prénom.

Je sens que rougis, pourquoi je rougis? Je doit avoir l'air bête. J'espères qu'ils ne l'ont pas remarquer.

Alby: Ho, mais c'est qu'elle est sensible au compliments.

Moi: Quoi? Non pas du tout.

Alby: Tu ges Mills.

Il avait un grand sourire le même que tout à l'heure, on dirait que ça l'amuse de me voir comme ça.

Alby: Bon puisque tu as l'air de bien aimer Newt il va te faire visiter et répondre à tes questions.

Moi: Bien l'aimer?

Alby: Oui tu lui a dit ton nom, ce que tu n'as pas fait avec Gally.

Newt: Ho, c'est bon fout lui la paix, tocard.

Alby: Ok c'est bon, je vous laisse amusé vous bien.

Newt: Excuse le pour ça, il aime bien, comment dire...

Moi: Se moquer des nouveaux?

Newt: Heu, oui en quelque sorte.

Moi: Bon allez, tu m'explique un peu ce qu'il se passe et où on est?

Newt: Vient avec moi alors.


End file.
